stickuniversalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lt Colonel Summers
Lt Colonel Summers is a recurring support character in the STICK Franchise. Information Lt Colonel Summers (nick: LT) is a support character in STICK 5 and 6. He is also playable in STICK 3 and Tactics (both as guest character) and his own game: STICK Zero. LT's personality can be somewhat difficult, if not impossible, to describe. That is because he has the fictional condition known as Comporando Persona - fluctuating personality. He can be a comic relief character at one point, and then completely serious at another. LT was always seen wearing similar clothing as the STICK soldiers, and never in anything else (even in his childhood as shown in the prologue of STICK Zero). His main weapon can't actually be considered a weapon: it is a microchip that can mimic both the appearance and statistics of another weapon (when he thinks of that weapon while holding it). His accessory is a Multi-purpose Watch, which apparently, has an assortment of functions such as scanning and energy shielding. In-game STICK 3: Identity Theft The player takes control of LT during the car chase scene in Mission 4. In that mission, LT needs to defend the HMF's APC from oncoming STICK Forces with a mounted machine gun. The gun is aimed in the same way as a Ranger's manual aiming. Other than that, that is one only time the player isn't playing as a Raider. STICK Tactics In this J-RPG game, Lt Colonel Summers, simply known as "Lt Col." in the HUD, supports David and Alice in the 2nd fight with the Necro Hydra boss. Here, he has 2000 max HP, is a ranged character, and 120 points on all stats (Strength, Defense, Evasion, etc). All of his Skills and Specials skillset deals enough damage to instantly kill all of the Necro Hydra's secondary Heads (Overkilling, to be exact), and takes just 5 attacks from him to kill the Main Head. That is the only time he is playable. His "Fury" in that battle is called "Massacre" and is the only time that move can be seen. STICK Zero The entire game is played from LT's perspective, and shows how he became the last member of the Summers family on the world. Trivia #Oddly enough, his appearance in a promotional artwork shows him holding the TX-120A, when that weapon was already replaced by the TX-120B sometime between the events of STICK 2 and 3. #Lt Colonel Summers is the only playable character that is not a Raider. #Despite not being a Raider, LT was still considered a member of the RAIDERS. This might be due to his contribution to the war against the STICK, alone (probably somewhere else during STICK 1 and 2) and his strategy as effective as the RAIDERS. Community Fandom #Because of his status of not having an actual personality, he is sometimes depicted in fan arts and fanfictions as a selfish jerk or even as a sissy (which neither are shown in the games and movies). Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Playable characters